Destrucción, Destino y Esperanza
by Bruja del agua
Summary: En el principio de todo aparecieron tres hermanos; Destrucción, Destino y Esperanza. Ellos representaban el principio y el fin, pero cuando Destrucción quiso acabar con todo, y Esperanza desapareció, todo se vino abajo.
1. Destino

—¡Finn!

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmado el muchacho. Finn ya no era un niño, sino un adolescente, y a pesar de seguir utilizando las mismas ropas (camisa azul celeste y pantalón azul oscuro), además de que su gorro ahora es más largo terminando en unas patas de oso que le llegan a los muslo, su cuerpo había cambiado. Tenía musculo, pero no demasiado, y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Te estaba llamando y no respondías, ¿algo te preocupa? ¿Acaso peleaste con la reina Flamante? —indagó preocupado el bulldog, recordando la última pelea de su hermano y Phoebe.

—No, no es eso. —Jake se permitió volver a respirar en paz—. No sé porqué, pero desde hace días siento como si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo, pero cuando volteo, no hay nadie.

Era algo que le preocupaba a Finn, porque desde la primera vez, se repetía siempre. Cuando salía a practicar, en sus citas con Fibi, incluso cuando simplemente caminaba por ahí, sentía una presencia constaste, y lo que más le asustaba era saber que sólo él la sentía.

—¡Mira, allá! —exclamó sorprendido Finn. Ya un poco lejos de la casa del árbol una figura huía con rapidez; no se podía identificar quien era ya que llegaba una capa que le cubría por completo.

—Hermano, ¿sabes que hora es? —preguntó el humano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí —habló emocionado Jake.

—¡HORA DE AVENTURA! —gritaron al mismo tiempo el humano y el perro.

Jake aumentó su tamaño para que así Finn pudiera colocarse encima de él. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la persona, ésta comenzó a correr más rápido, por lo cual también lo hizo Jake. El bulldog se sentía un poco culpable, ya que él también había sentido la presencia de dicha persona, pero no comentó nada al ver que estaban en una época demasiado tranquila desde que El Lich se convirtió en Sweet P. Ahora se sentía culpable.

Cuando la persona tropezó por un descuido el bulldog mágico aprovechó para así agarrarla, y de ese modo se encaminó al palacio de la Dulce Princesa para así saber quien era esa persona, y si era buena o mala.

Ya en el castillo pudieron ver a la Dulce Princesa tomando el té con Mentita, quien al ver que traían a alguien con ellos, se puso en alerta.

—Hola chicos, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jake volvió a su tamaño normal antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Encontramos a esta persona observándonos, y queríamos saber si sabias quien era.

Finn señaló a la persona, la cual ya se estaba quitando la capucha. Dejó a la vista un rostro fino, piel grisácea, cabello verde ondulado que apenas le llegaba a sus hombros, además de que no parecía muy alta. Sin embargo, lo que más impactaba de su persona eran sus ojos, ya que su iris era de color negro y su pupila blanca.

Ni Finn ni Jake habían visto tanto miedo en el rostro de Bonnibel, y empezaban a pensar lo peor.

—Mentita, trae a Marceline —ordenó con la voz temblorosa.

El pequeño sirviente de la Dulce Princesa asintió sin hacer preguntas para así salir con rapidez del castillo.

—Dulce Princesa, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó alarmado el humano.

—Marceline te lo va a explicar —musitó entre dientes la Dulce Princesa, y Finn pudo jurar que había odio detrás de aquellas palabras.

Después de esperar una hora, donde Bonnibel no dejó de lucir preocupaba, y a pesar de que Jake y Finn estuvieran igual, no dejaron pasar que detrás de aquella preocupación había un odio profundo cada vez que observaba a la mujer desconocida, la cual no se alteraba por la mirada que recibía.

Cuando Mentita llegó tenía detrás de él a Marceline, la cual tenía su típica sombrilla y una sonrisa burlona plantada en el rostro.

—Y eso que me llamaste, Bonnie. No es algo muy normal en ti, si tengo que acotar —interrogó la reina vampiro fingiendo inocencia.

—Ella pasa —señaló a la muchacha con asco. Ésta rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

—Yo también te quiero, Bonnie.

Marceline sonrió burlona una vez más ante esto.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Dess —comentó para así flotar hasta ella y chocar los puños.

—Es verdad —comentó divertida.

—No se suponía que hicieras eso —chilló escandalizada la Dulce Princesa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían de un rosa fuerte.

Tanto Marceline como Dess rieron ante ésta reacción, mientras tanto Finn como Jake observaban confusos a su amiga vampiro.

—Chicos, ella es Destino. Es una de las pocas personas que aparecieron en el principio de la tierra.

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar tal revelación. No era el principio de Ooo, sino de la tierra misma.

Eso debía se muchísimo tiempo.

Destino dejó de ver el inicio de la rabieta de la Dulce Princesa para ponerle atención al humano, y achicó los ojos. Estuvo así por varios segundos, y cuando Finn ya iba a decir algo por los nervios que estaba sintiendo y Bonnibel a punto de gritar estresada, Destino se adelantó.

—¡Mi bebé! —exclamó emocionada. En dos grandes pasos estuvo al lado de Finn y lo abrazo. El resto de los presentes se veían profundamente confundidos, sobretodo Marceline y Bonnibel, las cuales parecía tener tiempo conociendo a Destino.

—Dess, ¿puedes explicar que está pasando? —preguntó ya recompuesta la reina vampiro, y con una sonrisa, porque vamos, nadie más que ella sabía lo interesantes que llegaban a ser las historias de Destino.

—¿Por que no vamos a casa de bebé y les explico todo? —Jake fue él que asintió, ya que parecía que su hermano tardaría en recuperarse después de ser llamado bebé, y no lo culpaba.

El bulldog aún tenía sus dudas sobre Destino, pero pudo ver el amor en sus ojos cuando lo abrazo, y eso le era suficiente para saber que no le haría daño a su pequeño hermano.

Destino, Finn y Jake se adelantaron, al tiempo que Marceline, la Dulce Princesa y Mentita se quedaban atrás.

—Bueno, vamos —gruñó molesta Bonnibel, y estuvo a punto de comenzar a caminar, pero fue detenida por Marceline.

—Si, sobre eso… —Se rascó el cuello nerviosa—. Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

—¿Qué? —Bonnibel se sentía molesta, porque como pocas veces pasaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Sabes como te pones cuando se trata de Dess, y lo que nos está por contar es muy importante. Quedate aquí, y yo vendré más tarde para explicarte todo con lujo detalle, ¿está bien? —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su voz sonó seria.

La Dulce Princesa sólo asintió, y se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras observaba como la reina vampiro se iba flotando de su castillo. Mentita miró con preocupación como las manos de su gobernante se convertían en puños.

 _Otra vez esa mosquita muerta me está robando la atención de Marcie_ , pensó con celos Bonnibel.


	2. Una vieja historia

Ya Marceline, Destino, Finn y Jake estaban en la casa de éstos últimos. El bulldog observaba con gran interés a la que tanto la dulce princesa como Marceline llamaron Destino. De cierta forma, Jake pensaba que tenía sentido que se llamase así, ya que parecía que su cabello brillaba, y en todo su cuerpo había pecas esparcidas, similares a las estrellas del cielo.

—Bueno, todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, bebé, en una de tus vidas pasadas —comenzó Destino, hablando esta vez con seriedad.

—¿Una de mis vidas pasadas? —indagó Finn interesado, dejando de lado que la mujer aún lo llamaba "bebé", porque tal vez en su historia explicaría el porqué de esto.

—Sí. —Destino sonrió leve, para después ver a un lugar indefinido—. Todo comenzó cuando eras un cometa, y las cosas se pusieron realmente interesantes.

* * *

Destino estaba flotando a una distancia considerable de la tierra, admirándola. Destrucción la había citado a ella y a Esperanza para hablar de algo de suma importancia, aunque ella ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que en la tierra no pasaba algo lo suficientemente catastrófico para que ésta tenga que volver a nacer, lo cual en un principio podría sonar bien, pero el planeta era un cambio constante, y era necesario perecer para volver a nacer.

Cuando volteó la mirada se encontró que tanto Destrucción como Esperanza estaban detrás de ella. El cabello desordenado de Destrucción reflejaban lo turbulento que podía llegar a ser, en cambio los ojos de Esperanza se veían soñadores, casi como si no estuviese presente. Sonrió mientras los miraba, hacía tanto los conoció; sus hermanos. Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, porque a medida que crecían sus personalidad se forjaron y las ocupaciones que realizaban eran muy contradictorias entre sí.

—Los reuní a ambos para ver el cometa que va a pasar por aquí —informó Destrucción, y su voz retumbó, aún cuando estaban en el espacio y se suponía que era imposible.

—¿Sólo por eso?, es muy raro que estés tan interesado en un acontecimiento que no es precisamente único —objetó Destino desconfiando.

—Tienes razón, pero tal vez algo pueda interesarte del cometa. Además, éste va a impactar en la tierra, forjando una nueva era para ésta. —A pesar de sus ojos soñadores, la voz de Esperanza era firme y rasposa, y veía a Destino con dulzura.

—Está bien —accedió la única chica, para después sonreír. Había estado muchos tiempo juntos como para comenzar a desconfiar ahora.

Pasó un largo tiempo, tal vez demasiado —aunque para los tres presentes fue un parpadeo— para que comenzara a verse el cometa que impactaría con la tierra. Este no era del típico color rojo, sino de un azul brillante, y en el centro casi parecía blanco. Destrucción y Esperanza vieron con precaución como Destino observaba al astro acercarse más al planeta, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

En el momento en que el cometa se estrelló con la tierra, una explosión se hizo presente. Ésta hizo una pequeña onda, pero, sin embargo, esto dejó un gran agujero en el planeta. Era triste de ver, porque en el lugar donde antes había tanta vida, ahora sólo quedaba vacío. Sin embargo, Destino no se fijo en eso, ni siquiera que aún quedaba plantas y más cosas maravillosas en el resto del planeta —que con el transcurso del tiempo no volvería a verse del mismo modo, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía—, sino en el cometa que había desaparecido.

—Humano. —Fue lo que escucharon tanto Destrucción como Esperanza murmurar a Destino, antes de irse.

Ya habían estado mucho tiempo ahí.

...

Había pasado muchísimos años desde que aquel cometa había impactado con la tierra, transformándola completamente. Ese astro había reencarnado dos veces, la primera, en un ente rosado que no supo identificar, y la segunda en una humana, pero aún así no era lo que esperaba, porque había fallecido. Eso no fue lo que vio el día que por primera vez sus ojos se fijaron en ese cometa. Sin embargo, siguió esperando, tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Estaba deambulando sola en los alrededores de la tierra, tan cerca de ésta que casi podía tocar con sus pies el césped. Lo que antes conoció en aquel lugar no estaba, ahora habían entes de azúcar con vida propia, una vampiresa que pasaba sus días tocando música y explorando, criaturas realmente espantosas y civiles que hacía muchos años que dejaron de ser humanos, pero justo cuando iba a volver con sus hermanos, el llanto de un humano le llamó la atención.

Lo observó, entre interesada y nerviosa. Esperanza le había comentado ya hacía un año atrás haberse conseguido con una bebé cuando supervisaba las demás dimensiones, la cual no era completamente humana, pero que conservaba todas las características que la hacían parecer tal, pero que tuvo de buscar a alguien que lo cuidara, ya que todo lo que tenía que hacer lo mantenía ocupado.

Destino cargó al bebé en sus brazos y le sonrió, para así comenzar a cantarle. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el bebé dejó de llorar, y con sus mejillas mojadas la miró con sus grandes ojos azules, y una vez más, Destino sonrió. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Aprovechando que el bebé se había quedado dormido caminó a los alrededores para así atraer la atención de una pareja de bulldogs a los cuales ya había visto antes.

En el momento que llegaron al lado del bebé decidió marcharse, pero con una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

...

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido, y a pesar de que Destino llevaba ya varios años sin ver a sus hermanos, seguía con orgullo los avances de Finn, Finn el humano. En sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, el momento en que aceptó que ya no vería a sus padres adoptivos nunca más. Estuvo siempre cerca, pero nunca lo volvió a tener cerca como ese día que lo ayudó para que no se quedara solo.

Lo extrañaba, y eso que no había estado con él el tiempo como para tener en ese momento una conexión tan grande. Pero era tan mágico como las cosas que la rodeaban. Desde el momento en que lo vio como astro supo que sería alguien especial, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. En un principio porque sabía que tanto Jousha como Margaret le tenían miedo tanto a ella como a sus hermanos, y segundo, porque no sabía si realmente Finn la iba a aceptar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo velándolo, queriéndolo como un hijo, ayudándolo cuando estaba solo y ni sus padres ni hermanos estaban cerca para poder ayudarlo, pero siendo tan pequeño que no lo recordaba.

Y guardaba en su corazón —si es que tenía uno, porque nunca palpitó, y aun así sentía que era así cada vez que Finn le dedicó una sonrisa— el momento en que más crecido, Finn comenzó a aceptar sus vidas pasadas, en especial Shoko, porque, después de todo, a ella también la ayudó en todo lo posible.


End file.
